swrpgimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Animus' Avatar
Darth Animus' Avatar is a specially designed clone created by the Doctor and Darth Animus to use as a body double in needed events where Animus could not be there due to his ruling of the Empire. History Cloned in 31 ABY by the Doctor, the Avatar was sent to Coruscant to pose as Senator Visio while the Sith Lord moved to take control of the Empire with the aid of the doctor. During his time as Senator, he continued to stir up sentiment against the Jedi, and fuel resentment against the Empire, ensuring that the Republic would not move for peace with the Empire, and keep both sides distracted until his master had obtained the prize he sought. At the end of 31 ABY, Republic Intelligence detected his slicing of Republic spynets, and tracked the source to him, confronting him in his offices on Corellia. After a short exchange of words, the clone revealed his nature and fled the planet, return to Bastion and serving the Emperor. Currently serving his Emperor working as a double and standing in for the Emperor when needed, to allow the Sith to pursue his own agenda without being bothered by the duties of his position. So the Emperor could continue his studies of the Dark Side without having to focus his attention on the running of the Empire and the war itself, the avatar would instead pose as the Emperor. Running several errands so the Emperor could in effect be in two places at once and posing as the Emperor in order to ensure the Empire continues the war as he plans, the avatar completed these tasks assigned to him with perfect success. However, when the healer Sileen Tenlae assaulted the Emperor via the Force, the avatar was needed to stand in for the Emperor while he was under the care of the doctor, to make it appear as if he had suffered no wounds. Due to the serious injuries that the Emperor suffered, he was unable to attend the Battle of Caamas, and as such, not there when the Republic, Jedi, and Mandalorian forces struck a blow against the assault fleet that resulted in the destruction of the OMEN superweapon. During the battle, the Jedi boarded the command ship of the assault fleet and attacked the avatar, thinking he was the Emperor himself. Displaying his mastery of the Force and using telekinetic lightsaber combat to hold off multiple enemies, the avatar fought well. However, in the end, the avatar was unable to fight against so many for so long and he was defeated. In a last act of spite, he tried to lash out at the Jedi Niamh to taint her with the Dark Side, but he was too weak to harm her, and as such, the avatar's life ended with a final act of impotent rage. Unknwon to others however, was that the spirit of the Avatar was pulled back by Animus and absorbed by him, granting him a boost in his power, and allowing him to absorb all the knowledge and experiences of his avatar. Abilities The Avatar's physical abilities are of a man in the peak of his life. He is skilled in many forms of unarmed combat, including Echani and Teräs Käsi. He is a master saber duelist, favoring Form II over the others, using a special saber he built, different in construction from Animus' saber. The Avatar's Force skills are solid, knowing the core set of Force abilities, plus several Dark Side abilities. However, he is unable to cast Bolts of Hatred or any other advanced Force skills that Animus uses. Gallery Category:Darksiders Category:Male Category:Clone Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters